Tyranny's Fall
by GoodGuySauron
Summary: Baren Varey is a captain in the Imperial Navy. He always was a bit sceptical about the Galactic Empire's deeds, but he still was loyal to the Emperor. Then his world falls apart after the battle of Yavin. Ideas he thought that they were the truth are ripped apart, loyalty to the Empire is brought into doubt and the Civil War gets another meaning. Romance included
1. Chapter -1: AN

Hello guys and girls welcome to my first fanfic!

* * *

Before you start reading my story I want to tell you a few things:

This star wars fanfic is Extended/Expanded universe (no idea which one of the two), so everything that happens in it will be featuring new characters. So if you expected another Darth Vader/Padme or "person goes back in time" story, then sadly, I will have to disappoint you. Because this story is meant to be with completely new characters that live in the timeline of the Galactic Civil War.

I'm very open to suggestions in this story (note: that doesn't need to mean that I will use them though). So if you're thinking that you've a genius idea, and then say it! I love creative ideas so just post them in the review section if you have one.

I'll be also very open to criticism, because I'm new to writing, so I'll be happy to hear tips and stuff like that, 'cause you can never learn enough, as they say. BUT, if you're just trying to insult me or my story or other people then you can keep your opinion for yourself.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST: in this story I've put a small Hide Seek game. Every chapter i'll put an name or quote from another book/movie/game/irl/whatever and the first one who finds that small tiny whiny Easter egg gets a prize. A prize you say? Yes, a Prize! Should you find it, you're allowed your very own cameo character in the story!. So if you win then you can send me via a PM with what type of character you would want (race, sex, appearance, name, age, faction, character, all that fluffy stuff). I'll then add that new character somewhere in the story but it might happen that he/she/it will be coming later rather than sooner. But no worries, they will appear! The winner will be announced in the following chapter so that you all shall know who it was. Guests are allowed to guess too!

* * *

Now the last thing to say: Happy Reading & May the Force be with You!


	2. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Chapter 1 is just an Prologue** **. Coming chapters will be bigger.**

* * *

Tamoera itself was an unimportant planet to the Empire. It wouldn't even have been mentioned on the bigger star maps if it hadn't had a space station orbiting its atmosphere. That space station's purpose was the refuelling and resupplying of the imperial cruisers that docked at its sides and supplying the officers of those cruisers with entertainment and relaxation. That moment there was a buzz of activity in the space station's docking bays because an imperial cruiser was leaving hyperspace. The spaceship that emerged from hyperspace was a Victory II-class Star Destroyer. The ship slowly moved towards the space station, on smaller stations it might have been difficult to dock an Destroyer,even if it was a Victory class, but this station was broad enough. When the ship was close enough it connected with one of the stations personnel tunnels.

I hate those tight tunnels, so cramped and small. Still I walked slowly through it. Of course I could also have just walked through it at a faster pace, but that wouldn't Have been befitting of my rank. Even though I was only 24 I had already reached the rank of captain, and for someone my age that's pretty impressive. Sure, it wasn't a imperial star destroyer, but hey I can't complain. While I slowly walked into the hangar I looked at my holopad to see where we had agreed to meet, after that I made my way over to the closest Mono-rail connection and went inside.

After a short trip I went out by the closest stop and went to the Starshine cantina. Ruffling my medium long dirty blond hair I walked through the hallway towards the entrance of the cantina. When I stepped inside I was hit by a wall of sound and the smell of actual food. The thing is that on the cruisers there is only one type of food, which is a sort of nutrient drink that is pretty bland. But officers could eat actual food while on duty which was a perk of being a captain. It also meant that this cantina/bar was only meant for higher ranking officers. Searching in that big crowd for him was easier for me than for others; with my length and standing on the dais just after the entrance gave me a good height advantage. And then I saw him: Jimmy Hawkins, captain of the Acclamator "The Iron Victory" and my first friend in the Royal Imperial Academy.

Luckily he hadn't noticed me yet so I slowly crept up on him. Even though I was very tall I could still be sneaky if I wanted too. So when Jim was looking out of the window next to our table I jumped forward and poked him in his sides like a Rancor as it grabs its prey. Man did he jump high. After overcoming his initial shock he turned around and smiled back at me: "Baren! what took you so long? Last time I checked you weren't a space slug yet!"

Why thank you, good friend, I haven't heard such a compliment for years!" I replied grinning. After the initial laugh I sat down in the seat opposite of him and ordered a Space Shake, before continuing with the talk, "So, Jimmy, how's it going with _The Iron Victory?_ I heard that you were recently engaged in a small skirmish with some ex-CIS officer. How did the battle go? ".

After I said those words Jimmy looked far grimmer and unhappier than I had seen him in a long time. "Badly,"he said, "We won, but still, bad. As you know the patrol fleet that I'm a part of isn't very strong, three Acclamators and some Tartan Patrol Cruisers. Against the petty pirates we mostly deal with it doesn't pose a problem, but against a fleet of two munificent-class star frigates it becomes less certain. Even though with our firepower we managed to easily destroy the frigates and capture him, he still launched a small fleet of boarding ships filled with MagnaGuards."

"MagnaGuards? Those droids with Electro-staffs?"

"Yep. Tall, agile, strong and crashing into our ships by the dozens." Jimmy shuddered. "Their boarding shuttles mostly crashed into the Commander's Acclamator, only one hit _The Iron Victory_ but we still lost dozens of lives on my ship thanks to the Guards' power. My hull was also slightly damaged/damaged a bit but within a week or so it was repaired.I can't say the same for the commander's. Nearly a quarter of his crew was killed by those monsters and his ship's hull was so badly damaged that even an Imperial sniper wouldn't be able to hit an intact piece of 's why I suggested we meet up again. Because my fleet isn't repaired enough yet to get back to patrolling duties." he said smiling grimly.

"How did he even get so large a fleet and army together?"

"I'm not sure but I think that he might have found an abandoned and presumed destroyed CIS factory and slowly started with the production of his "empire". Luckily we stopped him before he could start a full scale Separatist rebellion."

After what he jokingly speculated I said: "Well maybe not a rebellion by former CIS officers, but maybe would have joined those rebel terrorists who fight against us, if you and the other captains hadn't stopped him. " I said to lighten the mood.

"Baren, this is something about you I've always wondered about: even though you're not a strong follower of the Empire's rules and ideas. You still hate the Rebels more than most military personnel. How come?"

I didn't even have to think about an answer, instantly answering while pointing at my chin: "you see this scar?" he nodded, acknowledging the light red line going from my chin and disappearing in the right side of my collar. "This happened because of those terrorists. I know that you're going to say that other people have scars too, but it's not the physical part that bothers me, it's the mental part. It happened 5 years ago. I was stationed on the Acclamator _The Prosecutor_ as second in command. I had joined the ship a few months before that, and had become accustomed to the place when _it_ happened…..."

* * *

 **The Easter egg has been guessed! The first Winner is YouKnowWho! Give that person applause for their majestic search work. The Easter egg was: Jimmy Hawkins's ship "The Iron Victory", that name was borrowed from the equally named ship of Victarion Greyjoy, Fleet Commander of the Iron Fleet (A Song of Ice and Fire/ A Game of Thrones).**


	3. Chapter 1: The Prosecutor

**Hey Readers, welcome to my first real chapter! I must say that I'm pretty happy with the result, and it's even twice the length of the previous chapter! Anyway after lots of stress and in the last minutes before uploading it my internet leaving me *cries while hitting the router* I give you this chapter as re** sult. I hope you like it! The Easter egg has been guessed! The first Winner is YouKnowWho! Give that person applause for their majestic search work. The Easter egg was: Jimmy Hawkins's ship "The Iron Victory", that name was borrowed from the equally named ship of Victarion Greyjoy, Fleet Commander of the Iron Fleet (A Song of Ice and Fire/ A Game of Thrones). An **yway have a nice time reading, and if you find the hidden name/quote/something then don't forget to post your answer here, Guest may guess too (but then you're required to post your cameo with the answer)! And many thanks for:**

 **The Eternal Guest, whose magnificence cannot be overstated, has acquiesced to beta this tale for me. His glory especially comes to light in his tales of Tamriel in the fourth era, concerning the game 'The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim'. Should you, honourable reader, be so inclined as to read stories of that nature, then head over to his profile! (He asked me too post this)**

 **Okay now that's done have fun reading!**

* * *

Five years earlier:

I was walking through a corridor towards one of the lifts. Normally I would have been be staying on the bridge but the captain wanted me in the hangar too, even though I didn't really see the need for all this fanfare. It was just a small group of Bounty Hunters claiming to have captured some rebel terrorists and wanting a price for their prey. Even though they're Bounty Hunters I still envy them. To be able to fly through the galaxy in the search for adventure and money. I wish to be able to just fly around in a small ship with a blaster in my belt and in my arms, Si… NO! I should forget her it's bad to linger on the past, I really can't afford to lose my concentration right now. The doors open and I step into the lift. Next to me is a squad of stormtroopers saluting. I salute back and start to think about those Hunters, I was really curious and wanted to learn their secrets. Maybe they could tell me about life as a Bounty Hunter. While I was busy thinking about all those nice things I saw that the lift had stopped and we calmly marched towards the hangar bay.

There was in the middle of the hangar a landing space for ships. There stood the small ship, surrounded by two squads of eight stormtroopers. In front of the ship stood my commander ready to receive the prisoners.

"Captain Sullin, I'm here with another squad of troopers, ready to report!" I said.

"Ah Varey, its good to see that you showed up in time. I just spoke by Hologram projector to their captain and they're preparing their _cargo_ for offloading right this moment." just after he finished those words there came a beeping from the ship and a door on the ship opened which pushed a walkway out of the ship. After that a man walked out of the shadow of the ship's cabin and showed himself to the Imperial audience. He was a seemingly normal looking human, no scars or tattoos whatsoever but he was completely overloaded with weapons, blasters and detonators alike.

"Alrigh', which of yer lot is the captain of this 'ere ship?" he asked in a rough voice.

"I am," Captain Sullin answered "and so long you're on my ship you will abide the rules of the Empire, Bounty Hunter or not." Oh man, Sullin looked pretty pissed. The problem with him is that he always wants to follow the rules to the letter, to the point where he would probably commit suicide rather than break one of them. So those poor Bounty Hunters had better behave themselves or it might turn into a firefight.

"All right, all right cap'n." the man said soothingly, "I'll try to follow all of yer _rules_ , but you'd best not be plannin' on cheatin' me 'n my crew, or we'll be gone 'fore you know it!"

"I understand Bounty Hunter but you'll not be getting any credits until the imprisoned terrorists are taken out of your ship and into _my_ ship's cell." Sullin said commandingly, knowing nothing else than complete obedience from his lessers.

"Men, get out of the ship we're gettin' our bounty! Oh and captain? Me and my crew shall be escorting the prisoners. That way we can see that our _cargo_ is delivered safely"

Captain Sullin agreed and the rest of those ruffians stepped into the hangar bay with in between them their prisoners, they were as heavily armed as their leader while those prisoners had nothing on them except some stun cuffs and the clothing they wore. Surprisingly they were allowed by the Hunters to keep their battle armour on. Maybe they were to poor to buy them some clothes?  
Sullin walked briskly forward with his squads and the Bounty Hunters slowly followed him. I went back to my post on _The Prosecutor_ 's bridge, my duty here being completed.

Still not really in a happy mood I pondered about those prisoners. Why were they so ready to die for their cause? Why would you go into battle with such low quality armour? And the biggest question of all, if those rebels were prisoners then why did they not look upset at all, only looking grim? And it wasn't the grim look of a person Who'd seen too much, more the look of someone who is preparing to do those things. While all of this raced through my head a sense of foreboding gripped me, and I was unsure why.

Dismissing all my worries I walked into the bridge again when suddenly the ground seemed to shake and I fell to my hands and knees.

"Ensign Dars, status report!" I shouted over the confused and panicked personnel's heads.

"An explosion occurred in the Main Engine Room, Sir! The report shows that it happened from inside the ship, the cause is still unknown." Surprised by that news I just wanted to ask if they could check the security cams when another Ensign shouted: "Sir, incoming transmission from one of our Stormtrooper squads!" I gave the order to receive the transmission after which we immediately heard: "This is Squad Delta, we're under heavy fire, I rep-" _sounds of blaster fire "_ -re. My squad and Banjii Squad were escorting Captai-" _sounds of blaster fire_ "when suddenly the prisoners managed to undo their cuffs. Then they threw some Thermals at us, Captain and two" _sounds of blaster fire_ "too, we're pinned down and can't leave our position."

"At least he's still alive" I felt at least relieved about that. "What about the Bounty Hunters?"

"The Bounty" _sounds of blaster fire "_ are already gone probably dead. " _sounds of an explosion immediately followed by a short but pain filled scream_ "Damn, some of those Prisoners have left the fire fight and are going to the direction of the Hyper Drive. We need reinforcements to stop them destroying that too!" _sounds of blaster fire and another tormented scream._

I was stunned. How did they dispatch those Hunters so easily? I didn't have an idea, but if I did nothing then it would be too late so I requested two squads and went as quickly as possible towards the armory to get myself a rifle. I took one of the DLT-19's and lead my squads to the lifts. When we arrived on the floor where the battle was going on I sent one of the squads to assist Delta and Banjii. After that Turbo Squad and I went down another level and ran to the Hyperdrive chamber.

When the blast door slowly opened we slowly walked in, slowly going around corners too find our foe. Suddenly I heard a loud swishing sound of another blast door opening. Through that door the Bounty Hunters' captain emerged together with his crew. "Ah, 'tis lucky we still found some of yer Imperials, Boy." I hate it when people call me "boy", it is as if they try to downgrade who I am that way. "The Prisoners managed to uncuff themselves and killed some of my men. I had to run away with the men I had left and now here we are."

"How did that happen? Your crew was flanking those prisoners, there is no way that th-" suddenly the Hunters' captain moved his arm behind his head and threw something at us. Before I could register what it was someone shouted:

"GRENADE!" I jumped for cover, but just before I reached some a huge _BOOM_ sounded through the room and a blast threw me against the wall. After that everything went black.

And then Red. Wait. What? Red? I opened my eyes slowly and i saw that the Lights in the room were off. The power cable was probably destroyed by one of those Detonators. That also explained the red light, the emergency lighting went on. I slowly tried to move my body. Nothing was broken.

Shouting, then blaster fire. Silence. I slowly tried to stand up and looked around. I saw that in a corner of the room the remaining four stormtroopers of my squads were hiding themselves. On the other side of the room were the Bounty Hunters searching for us remaining imperials.

The Bounty Hunters, why did they betray us?

When suddenly I realised what was going on. The rebels and those traitorous Hunters had set a trap up for us! The prison-act was just an way to get them on board our ship. Then on their way into the deepest bowels of the ship, where the prison cells were located, they silently overpowered one of the squads. Taking their weapons and detonators in the process, after that the Hunters probably went to the Main Engine Room and destroyed it. With the stormtroopers in disarray and completely confused the "prisoners" took their chance and attacked.

And now I'm stuck in a badly lit room with all those murderous Hunters searching for me and my man. At least nothing was broken, it just completely scrambled my brains and my head hurt pretty badly. Two of those bastards slowly walked into my direction, searching for any survivors. Damn, they had flashlights on their weapons. I slowly backed up while picking up a small piece of debris, behind me there was an intersection where I took the left pathway. I then threw that piece of debris into the other pathway, attracting the attention of my two pursuers.

"What's that Denner?" one whispered.

"I dunno Jihn, probably one of those Impies, let's get 'im" whispered the man I assumed was Denner.

They slowly advanced to my position. Sadly enough they weren't as dumb as i thought and they split up, each taking a pathway. I grabbed my DLT-19 like a club and held it ready for the swing. There! A flashlight, right behind it was a man wielding the blaster, not expecting an improvised club in his face. I swung as fast as I could and hit him right on the top of his head. Hearing a sickening crack I saw the Hunter's eyes rolling up and he fell on the ground with a _thump._ While his ally turned around trying to see in the darkness, wildly waving around his flashlight hoping to find what caused the noise I used the butt of my rifle to smash him in the face. While he did not die he still lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

While he lay there I steeled myself and used one of his daggers to slit his throat. I felt nauseous but I HAD to do it. It was revenge that I exacted on them. Still it didn't make me feel better. I ended a life, A LIFE! Now two dead men lay at my feet and I was responsible.

With all those thoughts racing through my mind I picked up my DLT-19 and one of their pistols. A DL-44, not the best but not the worst either. I also took some of their detonators, just in case. After that I started walking further through that left pathway. Luckily that led me to a catwalk hovering above the rest of the Hyperdrive Chamber. While I sat there crouched I was seeing from above that five of those Hunters were closing in on the position of the hiding stormtroopers. Should I shoot? No that would give my position away to the other Hunters remaining in the room. I decided that this would be one of the "just in case" moments and I took one of the detonators and threw it without moving too much. The small ball of death flew through the room and only a small noise was made when it landed on the floor, between the Hunters.

A heavy blast ensued instantly pulverising most of the Hunters. And a big chunk of the stormtroopers cover, Damn! Luckily they reacted faster than the Hunters and used their E-11's to blast them to pieces. A pity not all the Bounty Hunters were dead now. Four men still remained, one of them that traitorous captain of theirs.

Without any indication of movement there suddenly was a hail of blaster fire peppering the small piece of cover that was used by the remains of my squad. One went down in the ensuing firefight but most of them duck for better cover close by.

I looked then too the other side of the room and there I could see the remaining Hunters firing. Seeing here an excellent opportunity i took my second to last Detonator and threw it. Sadly it missed and it just destroyed the wrecked Hyperdrive a bit more. So I took my rifle out and tried to aim for those men. When all of a sudden someone shot at the rigging of the catwalk and I fell down. Losing my rifle in the process. Luckily I didn't land on my head, unfortunately a piece of rubble landed on my leg so I was stuck. Meanwhile I recognized the captain of those Bounty Hunters. He was steadily firing his rifle at my squad when he unfortunately saw me lying there on the ground. Fuck! I tried to move but my leg was still stuck. The captain looked at me like a Vorn Tiger at his prey and he was slowly lifting his rifle, savouring the moment. But unexpectedly one of my men saw at that moment the perfect opportunity to shoot him and fired.

He never knew what hit him, the bolt hit him in the side of his head. Melting the skull and cooking his brain tissue. His pain was my gain. After that devastating shot I managed to pick up my DL-44 and fired at the last panicking Hunter, who collapsed to the ground dying with a melted windpipe.

My squad emerged from their hiding positions and walked towards me. Arriving at my side they helped me up and thanked me for saving them.

After those thanks I pushed past them and retched everything I had out of my stomach.

* * *

 **I've too say that the chapter was harder than I thought, writing action for the first time, creating tension, etc. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and if there are any questions left feel free to post them then. Good luck searching for the Easter egg and I'll probably be seeing you next week with another chapter (lengths may vary).**


	4. Chapter 2: Back in the station

**Hello my dear Readers! sorry for the late update! (games, social life, forgetful BETA, and an uninspired writer).**

 **I'll be giving you coming sunday/monday a new and probably longer chapter because I'm not at home the weekend after that. Anyway nobody found the easter egg and another one is hidden in this chapter. Have a nice read!**

* * *

What had I done? I stared at the corpses around me, six of them dead by my hand. As if that wasn't enough most of them were ripped to pieces by _my_ thrown Thermal Detonator. I felt horrible looking at all the slaughter that I had caused. If I just…..or maybe…. _sigh_..I don't know, if I just had done something differently then I might not have had to end all these lives. As if that wasn't bad enough many of my men had died too. This was truly the worst way to start a career in the Imperial Navy. Just a few months have passed and already so much death and destruction!

So there I stood staring into my own vomit. My men standing around me exchanging worried glances. I knew that I had to do _something_. Right now I wasn't doing anything at all. Sure enough I knew that just staying here wasn't a sensible solution. So I tried to regain my confident posture, if only a small part of it. My men stared back at me through their vizors while I said with a slight shake in my voice: "Men, even though we've lost most of the squad, we still managed to repel those Insurgents. Now only a few terrorists remain fighting. Turbo let's regroup with Banjii and the rest, move out! "

The remaining stormtroopers chorused in agreement and together we jogged towards the lifts. Arriving there I saw another group of stormtroopers waiting for the lifts to come down, while we stood there I looked towards the blast door leading back to the Hyperdrive Chamber. The edges of both the doors were blackened and peeled slightly outward, which probably happened thanks to the explosions. So I took my slightly battered Communicator and called in a maintenance crew. After that we went into the lifts and left it on the floor with the terrorists.

Now I was getting nervous, even though there were around two dozen stormtroopers with me I still was afraid. I feared that I would be forced to kill someone again. And I really did not feel like ending another life, at least not today. One day I might be able to kill someone again but right now the mere thought of it was enough to give me a headache.

We were slowly approaching the site of the fire fight. The grey walls of the corridor were pockmarked with black burn spots, made by laser fire. And further on still there were no sounds at all. I was getting worried, so as I approached the intersection my body was completely tensed up. I rounded the corner expecting a searing pain in my forehead….. But nothing happened. The scorched corridor was filled with corpses, Rebels and Imperials alike. On the other side behind some improvised barricades I saw the stormtroopers that I sent as reinforcements to help Banjii and Delta.

"Over here, Sir!" One of them called.

"What has happened here soldier? It looks like an massacre, were you and your squad too late?" I asked.

"No Sir, it's just that those bastards refused to give up. They were even using detonators in this small corridor, so even though you're seeing a lot of body pieces they were mostly ripped off by the blasts." I felt a little bit queasy at the idea but luckily by stomach was already empty.

""That's good too hear. Have you already called for the medics?"

"Sir yes, Sir!" After those words I suddenly remembered captain Sullin who was here too.

"What about the Captain? How is it going with him? I heard he was knocked unconscious at the beginning of the battle." I was fearing the answer I'd get after seeing all those ripped body pieces lying around.

"The captain?"his tone lowered. "The captain is in a bad shape Sir. He has a lot of broken bones and some nasty wounds on his body. He'll probably survive, but it might take a lot of time in a bacta tank for that."

* * *

 _After that the medics showed up and took the wounded to the medical bay. Captain Sullin was sadly in a worse shape than we first thought so we put him in a bacta tank for a few months. During the surveillance after the attack we also found that our communications relay was destroyed. So now we were stuck in the middle of space with most of our engines down and no way to contact help. During that time I took command of the ship and led us back to inhabited space. It was the worst experience of my life. Seeing so much death and having killed in my second month of actual duty. Luckily captain Sullin was able to recuperate after some months, putting him back in command of "The Prosecutor"._

 _The Empire's officials were so impressed with my time in command that I was promoted to captain myself. The ship I took command of was an acclamator called "The Warhammer"._

"But I would never forget my time under captain Sullin, the bloodied walls of the ship and the crack of the pirate's skull, they still hound my dreams at night. That was also when I decided that I would do everything I could to destroy the Rebels." With those words I concluded the story and looked back to Jimmy to see his reaction.

He looked stunned, not expecting such a story for an answer. Because I knew he wouldn't be initiating a new topic himself I asked: "And Jim, have you heard anything interesting while staying here? Because it's been awhile since I've docked my ship so I haven't heard any news."

Immediately after I asked my question he seemed to brighten up and said smiling: "Well now you're asking I've heard some interesting news. Regarding you."

"Me? What news might it be?"

Jimmy looked around conspiratorially "I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to tell it someone but a few days ago I walked past one of the meeting rooms. The meeting had just ended and some of the higher officials there were talking about you! I didn't hear everything they said but they were talking about a promotion for you." "A promotion?" "Nice that your hearing still works fine, but let me get to the point. They thought that you might, in a year or two, be given command of a… Star Destroyer!" "What! A Star Destroyer?" I asked in complete disbelief. "Do I need to repeat everything Baren?" Jimmy said dryly.

"No, it's just… it's just overwhelming!" I still couldn't believe it. A Star Destroyer, at my age! It's been a long time since I felt so elated, when suddenly I thought of something and started doubting. "You know, Jimmy, it might be that they just misunderstood something. And, don't interrupt, it seems very unlikely that something like that might happen to me. "

"Why do you think that? Is it because of your origin? I'm pretty sure that there are more lower class officers that occupy an office like Admiral or Moff. Also if that isn't convincing enough for you let me say something about your skills..."

"Jimmy.."

"No Baren! Stop doubting about your skills. You're a very competent commander. Don't forget that you were given command of _The Trireme_ when you were only twenty one. That's probably enough proof of your fantastic skills." Even though I felt very honoured by my best friend's praise i still felt a small piece of doubt in me, a doubt I needed to share with him.

"Jimmy, even though I can't deny your great praise and compliments there is still one reason for doubting the truthfulness of this information." His smile fell of his face but he said nothing, curious as to what I had to say.

"You know Djina right?" Just uttering her name made me remember her fiery hair and fantastic looks.

"Yes... at least if it is captain Maneran, because then I know her. " I nodded indicating that he was correct.

"Djina, she knows a lot about the Core World politics so I'm very sure that the things she told me are the truth." The reason she knew so much about them was that she was a princess of a wealthy Core World called Daknalia, but I left that out because Jimmy probably already knew that.

"She told me that most of the time when a officer rises through the ranks quickly it is because they got strong sponsors, for example a Moff or a rich senator. That's one of the reasons that she rose so quickly through the ranks and became captain of a Victory." I knew the next part might be a bit too private but I decided against my instincts and still told it. "I met her in a feast on Coruscant. It was one for promising youths, I earned my ticket when I was promoted to be captain of _The Trireme._ Most of the invited were those with such powerful sponsors that they most likely did not get their ranks through honest work. So you see, with my origin of a poor scrap smelting planet I'll probably not be getting as far as you thought. Maybe if I find a treasure planet that's been erased from the star maps I'd have a chance but I highly doubt it."

Jimmy still not convinced started his second round of arguments ("But Baren... ") when we suddenly heard over the noise of the cantina a speaker of the Imperial HoloNet saying: "...completely obliterated. Imperial Intelligence confirmed that..."

Silence. Ear-deafening silence reigned throughout the cantina. Everyone had stopped talking and looked to the bar, where a nervous Barkeeper got the hint and tuned the speakers higher up.

We now also saw small clips from an asteroid field, but not an standard one because the rocks still seemed, as if they were heated up or something. Then I heard the HoloNet's speaker talk on: "With great joy I'm bringing you this life news! With the help of a newly developed space station the Empire managed to obliterate the entire planet of Alderaan. After the mighty Lord Vader managed to capture the traitorous princess and senator Organa…" A loud murmuring went through the room after everyone heard that she had sided with the rebels. "...the ISB found out after questioning her that many of the rebellions forces and supporters were on Alderaan. So the mighty Empire took swift action and destroyed the planet. Even though there were also some civilian casualties it was a noble sacrifice so that peace could be restored to the Galaxy. Long life the almighty Emperor! May he reign long and prosperous! This is the end of our news interruption, the next news will be in 3 hours galactic standard time. Empire be with us!"

The last thing I saw was Alderaan that suddenly exploded while being hit by a green laser. One shot that killed billions of people. And just one question went through my head: Was it worth it?


	5. Chapter 3: Djina

**Hey guys I'm back again! Thanks for the patient waiting. Now without further ado my new chapter!**

* * *

I was sitting in my personal quarters aboard _The Trireme,_ lights flickering around me while messages and reports from all over The Empire came in. But I didn't look. I was seated on one of the chairs in my room looking out into space. It was vast, empty and dark and it mirrored my mood perfectly. I'd left the space station a few hours ago because I needed to think, but now I'm sitting here, unable to form any coherent thoughts.

I was just unable to comprehend that the Empire blew up an ENTIRE planet. Was the death of so many innocent civilians an excusable method to stop the Rebellion? Or was this just a way to test their new weapon _The Death Star?_ Is this monstrosity capable of stopping the rebels or not? Because if it wasn't then the Empire's great plan might even backfire on them. Or would it? Maybe it's able to scare unhappy civilians so much that they'll be forced into submission.

While I was contemplating all these possibilities I suddenly wondered about Djina. She was a princess of a Core World planet so I was curious of her opinion. I turned my chair back to my desk and activated my Holoprojector. I selected her name and waited a bit.

The Holoprojector started beeping and then after I pressed a button the floating image of Djina appeared. Her red curling hair normally falling free over her shoulders, now braided together and her clothing usually brightly decorated with colors was now covered with pitch black cloth. But her smile and light blue eyes were luckily not covered with sadness and sobriety. She smiled at me with her playful smile:

"Baren, I haven't heard anything from you in a long time, found someone more interesting than me to talk too?" Of course I knew she didn't mean it but still I put up an unhappy face and said while I looked at her pointedly:

"Me? I'd never, I was only busy with the orders I got from High Command. But as far as I can remember you were without these great burdens and could have easily tried to contact me. "

She huffed, ran her hand through her hair and then said as snobbishly as possible: "I'm very disappointed to hear this from you, captain Baren. I'd thought that someone who had enjoyed the skilled education of the Royal Imperial Academy would know how to treat their social betters with dignity, and that a princess shows patience and not need."

We gazed at each other intently and then started both laughing hard and in a _very_ undignified manner. While she tried to get her breath back I asked: "Djina why are you clothed so somberly? You've never let imperial protocol bother you so what's the reason for this melancholic attire?"

Immediately she lost her smile and looked a bit more serious at me. "Oh this? Well that's because of the destruction of Alderaan. With its destruction died not only civilians but also the royal house of Alderaan. Bail and Breha Organa were the last surviving members of house Organa. So as a sign of respect all the royal houses of the Core Worlds are wearing mourning clothes for one week."

"But what about senator Leia Organa? Isn't she their daughter? And does the Empire even allow the mourning of people who were branded traitors?"

"She is their daughter but has rebelled against the Empire so she is basically dead in the eyes of the other Kings and Queens. Also the Empire allows the mourning because it's a tradition as old as the forming of the Republic." She grimaced "Hopefully I'll survive wearing this dark and dull costume, even though there are still six days to go."

"That cleares things up, thanks, but your clothing style actually isn't the reason I contacted you."

"Ooh," she purred seductively "I like where this is going! Much more forward than I first expected."

"Djina! Can you please concentrate for at least five more minutes?" I said red faced "I actually just wanted to ask your opinion on recent events." She pouted her lips and turned away from me while mumbling loudly "Not fair! I'm just trying to have a bit of fun you little prude."

I gave a short laugh before I looked serious again: "okay, now I know that I'm _a prude_ but I hope I'll still be able to ask, right?" She nodded her head while turning back to the camera, "So… what's your opinion on this action from Imperial High Command?"

I might've gone too far but i needed to hear her opinion. She tilted her head slightly and gripped with her left hand her hair slightly while she mulled the question over her head. She looked up again at my face with a thoughtful look.

"I'm actually not so sure how I'm going to answer that question. Even though I think it's terrible that a whole planet can be destroyed with one space station and that so many people died, I still think that if it is the only solution to stop this madness of the rebels then we should do it. I also think that the Empire will only use this space station again if they're sure that the chosen planet is a major rebel hideout."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not doubting you or anything like that, it's just so….. Absurd that it happened, a whole planet… gone."

"Yes Baren, I'm sure. It's just like they said in the news: they interrogated Organa because she was already fleeing the Empire and only after that they destroyed Alderaan." She said with determination in her voice.

"Thanks Djina, I needed this. Your counsel, and of course your gorgeous face." I added with a sly tone.

Laughing she answered "Oh you little rascal! It was nice to see and hear you again. But I can't wait to feel your body again and smell your scent. I miss you Baren, when shall we see eachother again in flesh and blood?" The last part she added with a longing look and voice.

"Soon, I hope. I miss you too. But I think that we might be able to see each other again in a month, two at most." She nodded in agreement and made a very seductive gesture before breaking of the connection.

I felt happy again. Not just because I saw Djina again, although it was a big part of it, but also because I've now been able to look at this matter from a different perspective. I sighed happily and turned my communicator on: "Captain Varey to Bridge, I'll be coming back to positions now, it's time to get back to work!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sadly I'll be gone next week so that update will be later.**


	6. Chapter 4: BBY & ABY

_Woop woop, another update! And as if that isn't enough… Rogue One trailer is released! You know that movie about the rebels who stole the first Death Star plans. So anyway I was away for a week, sorry for that. But now I'll strike back with a new chapter with which you guys (and girls) will be filled with a new hope and return to my story( see what I did there?). Anyway enjoy the read and don't forget to find all the small easter eggies._

* * *

Montressor, not a very special planet. Probably a colony of citizens that were unhappy with their old planetary government, but we still had to include it in our patrol scheme. Sadly it didn't have any big structures that were visible from space so it just looked a bit bland and boring. And as if it couldn't get any worse we were assigned to this planet for a few CYCLES. Damn those whiney settlers. At least I didn't need to check on my men every few seconds so I dozed off a bit while looking at the vastness of space. While I stood there I thought about Djina.

I met her five years ago at an Imperial ball for promising young commanders. It was an…. interesting ball. Many of the guests there were from a rich and influential family, so as a kid from the Outer Rim it was like stepping into a completely different world. Sure, I studied at the Royal Imperial Academy but there I wasn't the only one from outside the Core Worlds. The whole experience was completely new for me: the wealth, arrogance and influence that those other officers carried with them was nearly overwhelming to someone with my origins. Me, a boy from a small backwash planet that is nearly completely filled with steel mills or scrapyards. Snickering I thought back on how silly all that was. Those "promising" inviduals might have done jackshit but still got the invitation nonetheless. Being mopey and all I started to drink a bit. Okay, a lot. So being the charming guy everyone knows I started to puke from one of the balconies down into the coruscant. After I regained a hold on my body I looked back to the doorway and saw one of the other guests looking back at me. She was richly clad in jeweled robes matching her fiery red hair, even though it was so artistic it still had a tint of imperial dressing style in it. She looked judgingly at me scanning my poor costume and tipsy drunk posture. While that happened I noticed that she wasn't standing very stable either.  
"Hey handsome, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Ehm… enjoying the air?" I answered slightly nervous because of her attention. She looked confused.

"That was a question, even though _I_ asked something. Do you even know where we are or do I need to answer that too for you?" I was slightly annoyed by her rudeness but still I laughed a bit when…..

"CAPTAIN!" my second in command Watson called, interrupting my thoughts about how I met Djina. Annoyed I replied: "What is it Watson? Is it already time to leave?" I only saw then that he looked very happy and looked as if he would burst from joy. "The Death Star is attacking the rebel hideout!"

"Wait.. what?! How… what… start from the beginning!" I managed to say in my surprise.

"Well it started with a small raid on the Death Star by rebel forces. They managed to rescue Organa from our prison cells, after the rebels fled they got tracked down to the planet Yavin IV..." Yavin, hmm that's pretty far away from here, pity would've been nice to see the Rebels destruction with my own eyes. "... after that the Death star hyperspaced to the system and now we're looking at the Holo Feed sent out by the Death Star!"

Even Though it was just a screen full of text it was still exciting to watch. Right now I could read that the Death Star was closing in on the planet while at the same time a few rebel Starfighters left the planet to engage the gigantic space station. I'm not sure if I would call it bravery or stupidity but it was clear that I'd never seen anything more suicidal then that.

The Rebels were slowly getting closer to the station while slowly Yavin IV inched into the view of the space station.

A few X-wings have entered one of the Death Stars trenches.

Lord Vader goes after them with a elite squadron of TIE fighters.

A YT-1300 light freighter suddenly approaches Lord Vader's Starfighter.

The Rebels suddenly retreat from the space station.

The Death Star is preparing its destructive weapon.

…

…..

Nothing.

The Holo Feed has been broken off.

"Officer what's going on? Why did the broadcast stop?" I was a bit confused, but mostly fearing the impossible.

"I don't know Captain. Imperial protocol states that after a broadcast a certain line of text has to be sent before ending the transmission,... B-but the connection was just terminated, and I can't find the Death Star on the list of contactable stations." stammered the nervous Communications officer.

Nobody said it but we all thought it: the Death Star is gone.

The unthinkable had happened. A handful of rebels managed, with a few casualties on their side, to blow up a station with more than a million people in it! Also many high ranking officers were stationed on it during the catastrophe. Among which was Grand Moff Tarkin, possibly even Lord Vader might have been one of the many casualties.

"Sir, maybe this might be your chance." said Watson in a soft tone.

"Chance for what lieutenant?"

"Well…. Now many high-ranking officers have been killed there is a huge power vacuum. So there is a big chance that there might be a promotion coming up for you, now that they have to refill the lost positions in the Navy."

I nodded at his explanation but wasn't really listening. I still thought about those terrorists blowing up the Death Star. I'm still thinking that it can't be true. A handful fighters against such power! And the worst is that so many people died in the destruction, possibly even some of the students with whom I had had classes in the Academy.

I walked back to the front of the bridge ignoring the spread of fear and shock by my crew. I looked longingly to the stars. Wishing no more then just take a small ship, a blaster and….. A trustworthy companion so that I could leave this all behind and just start exploring the galaxy.

No.

I shouldn't be thinking like that. It's cowardly and traitorous to do that and I couldn't just leave my crew and ship behind. While I stood like that contemplating about all the possibilities that my life still could lead to a sudden beep started going off and red lights appeared.

"Ensign, rapport!"

"Sir, an unmarked ship has slipped past our sensors and has attached itself to our hull….. We're being boarded!"

* * *

 _I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Anyway I'm happy that I'm back so expect another chapter next weekend. I'll hope for you people that some of you might find one of the Easter Eggs, much luck and see you'll later! GGSauron out._


	7. Chapter 5: Enemy at the gates

**Hey you, sorry for being a bit late again :( luckily for you as a compensation I made the chapter a bit longer than usual. So sit back enjoy, and maybe even find some easter eggs ;D**

 **and before I completly forget: Congrats to Wotter for guessing a Easter Egg in the previous chapter with the name Montressor!**

* * *

Boarded? What! How! When? Now? I was completely perplexed, stunned even, how did they manage to do this?

I managed to regain my bearings quickly and turned towards the Ensign who gave the news: "Okay, how many people boarded the ship? And what is going to be their entry point, we need to be prepared!"

He gulped and answered with a slightly shaky voice: "Captain, the sensors have detected around forty five to fifty lifeforms aboard their ship. And... " he gulped again "and they're anchoring their ship against the back of the bridge!"

Damn! Damn them all! Those bastards, how dare they attack my ship!

"Men, I want the Main Corridor's blast gate sealed, at the double! Lieutenant Watson, send as many stormtrooper squads up the Turbolift as quickly as you can, I want reinforcements right now."

While officers and ensigns were scrambling around to get some cover and preparing to defend against the Boarding I walked to my personal locker taking my Heavy Repeater and my custom made blast armor to protect my upper body. Meanwhile the squad of Navy Troopers stationed on the bridge were setting up some of the moveable barricades to protect defenders from incoming fire.

"Captain! By boarding just below the bridge they managed to disable the cables connecting the Turbolift with the power generator. We're cut off from the rest of the ship!"

"Did we get any reinforcements up here at all? "

"No Sir."

"Damn it. This is getting worse than I first thought. Okay, we can't compromise any of the bridge's quarters so we'll set up defence close to the door."

While I said that many officers were close to panicking. Most of them probably hadn't been the best trainees at the shooting range so they were not really used to having a blaster in their hands. And those Navy Troopers weren't in the Stormtrooper corps for a reason; they weren't good enough. If I could've replaced even half of them into stormtroopers then we might have stood a chance. But now it's mostly standing a last stand, hoping they would be merciful. Sadly the chances on that are so low not even a gambler would want to know those odds.

"Captain, the enemy's boarding party is now on the ship. They'll probably start breaching the door in a few minutes time."

What should I do? We have a defensible position and more cover, but my positions are undermanned and most of them aren't really capable of surviving even a short engagement. Should I surrender? I know that it wouldn't be honourable and bad for my image, but what about my crew? Would at least they be left alive? Or are we all doomed to die in this fight?

I nervously licked my lips, while I looked around. Many crew members had already taken positions behind the barricades but there were some of them that still weren't ready.

Suddenly a loud screeching noise came from behind the closed blast door, followed by sparks and smoke on a small patch of the metal. Everyone tensed up, expecting a thermal detonator or something likewise devastating to be thrown through the small hole. Instead a loud voice resonated through the gap: "Listen up you Imperial bastards, you're trapped on that side of the bridge with no means of escape. On top of that we have you outnumbered and outgunned easily, so if you want to live then you'll be dropping all your weapons in a pile in front of the door or else…. We shan't be merciful with any man or woman who tries to resist. Furthermore, your captain shall hand over the whole ship, if your captain or any of your crew will not oblige then we'll ram the ship into the surface of Montressor. You get a few minutes to decide your fate: death or staying alive!"

After these terms there was a deafening silence on both sides of the door. But that was only for a short time, after that the room descended in a hubbub of people trying to make a decision and conferencing with the others. Me? I was standing alone at one of the foremost barricades contemplating my options. I could of course turn down their offer and just fight till the last man, in the hope of routing the boarders. However the chance of us winning was far too low, we stood no chance at all against a completely outfitted and trained boarding party, which they probably were.

Of course I could also simply capitulate and give up. But could I trust this rebel scum? Were their words as trustworthy as any other person, or was I just condemning my men to a fast and humiliating execution? Would my decision even be followed by them? Or will it result in a mutiny? And my crew in the rest of _The Trireme_ , will they agree with my decision, or would they rather escape a ship heading to a rapidly approaching planet surface?

So many options and so few of them good, if any. Probably the best is to at the very least find out what opinion the crew with me on the bridge has, that way I can base my decision on more than just selfish reasoning. So first I walked up to lieutenant Watson:

"Lieutenant, right now I'm at a crossroad, not able to decide what I should do. So I want to know what you think is the best solution for this dilemma."

Watson looked around checking if anybody was listening before answering:

"Well Sir it might be craven what I've to say but I think the best for all of us would be that we'd first of all evacuate all the soldiers and crew members down in the rest off the ship and that we're after that going to surrender the ship to the rebels, that's my humble suggestion captain."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I'll be considering your suggestion"

After that I consulted a few more people, some of them willing to fight a last stand, while some of them even dared consider joining up with them rather than be prisoners. So I thought deeply about the best solution but none came. Except for lieutenant Watson's idea, that idea would lead to the least amount of men dying and also the least amount being captured by those terrorists.

After I came to my decision and I ordered an evacuation. Luckily nothing went wrong and all of my crew members and stormtroopers not on the bridge were able to leave the ship without encountering any problems.

So when the time came for me to give them their answer I walked up to the small gap:

"Okay, this is the ship's captain that's speaking, is there anyone else on the other side?"

There was the negotiator's voice again answering my call:

"That's good to hear, have you made a decision about our ultimatum?"

"Yes.. yes we have." I inhaled some air "we've decided that we'll capitulate. At least if your promise of no harm will be held. "

I heard him breath out a sigh of relief "Yes yes don't worry, we'll be keeping our promise as long you're keeping yours. Now I expect of you to drop all weapons on a pile right in front off the door, after that open it slowly, we don't want to be surprised. Is that clear?"

I swallowed a rebuke, not used to be ordered around but I complied, and ordered my men to drop their weapons. Some of them complained a bit, but luckily most of them saw the wisdom in my decision. After that we slowly opened the door, revealing the rebels.

I was impressed. Even though most of them had no complete armour set and there weren't any matching colour schemes, they still looked professional. The armour and weapons were mostly good quality and their postures and looks gave me the impression of battle hardened men, women and aliens. They looked first warily at the pile of weapons and after that to my men.

After that one of them said: "Okay, Track Jack Squad go to our captives and search them for any hidden weapons. "

While that squad moved out and started to systematically search my men, a small ping of recognition came from that voice. Even though my mind has never failed me yet, I still couldn't believe myself. It just couldn't be her!

* * *

 **Well, that was it again. You've finished the chapter, well done! Now submit your guesses on the eggies. And if you've any suggestions for other fanfics to write or want to see something in the story, just say it. Maybe I even might use your idea…..**

 **GGSauron out!**


	8. Chapter 6: Taking Prisoners

**Well guys, I think it's official: my weekly uploading schedule has failed. From now on I'll just be writing the chapter and uploading it whenever it's finished, even if it's not in the weekend. Sorry for my lame ending last chapter, but I hope that I'll redeem myself with this chapter. I hope you'll find the easter eggs and have a fun time reading.**

* * *

I stood there, deep in thought, knowing that I should find out what happens now, but not moving. At the same time I saw a tall and strong rebel walking towards me, while he looked like he was in his late thirties there was also another man walking with him who looked closer to his fifty. He and his comrade walked with an air of authority so I assumed these were the boarders' leaders. The tall man started talking and I immediately recognized him as the negotiator.

"So, are you the captain of this ship?" he said with a slight hint of a Coruscanti accent.

"Yes, I am. With whom do I have the _pleasure_ speaking?" I said as sarcastically as possible.

He waved my question simply away with a gesture, instead answering with a question of his own.

"We saw on the scanners that you've ejected escape pods with a big part of the crew aboard, that's all well and good, but do you still have all your weapons, vehicles and other cargo on the ship?" While asking that he had turned his attention to some of the terminals were he could read some intel.

"Well.. yes, but I was wondering what will happen with the remaining crew and with me?"

Instantly the tall man turned back around and looked at me:

"Well your men get the same choice as anyone else, but before we decide YOUR fate I want to know your name."

I hesitated slightly, if they knew my name, they might recognise it. Because honestly I haven't really been secretive about my part in the Slaughter above Seaden. And if they'd find out then I'll probably be guarded much more closely. But would they even need my name? If one of them recognises me after I've given a false name, then I'm completely screwed. So with a sigh I mustered all my courage and said:

"My name is Baren Varey, and this is my ship _The Trireme_ , now you know m.."

Before I could say anything else I got kicked in my knees from behind, falling on the ground I realised that the silent companion of that Rebel stood behind me during all of our conversation. And now I looked into a enraged face instead of a calm one, slowly I felt the cold of a blaster rifle pressed against the back of my head. This was not how I planned it at all.

"Well well, what a surprise this is! Truly one man's gain is the other's loss. Comrades! Today is our lucky day! We've not only managed to capture a Victor II-class SD, we've also captured captain Baren Varey the man who killed many of our friends during The Slaughter of Seaden..."

"How do we know it's actually him?" one of the rebels called "He looks far too green to do something like Seaden."

"Simple. I saw an old image of him some time ago from the time that he was fifteen. And now that he said his name I recognise him."

"Yeah they said he was a prodigy of some sort, so his young age might fit him."

How did he find a picture of me from when I was fifteen? Maybe from Imperial records when I joined the Royal Imperial Academy. Meanwhile every one of them started to look at me, and they looked like they wanted to see me hurt badly. _Gulp_ ,it is getting worse every second, truly a bad moment for my crew to be captured too. "...instead of ransoming it might be much more beneficial for us and our cause to just kill hi.."

Great, there goes my retirement plan.

"No! Anythos wait! Don't kill him….yet"

It was that voice again! That familiar one, and now I looked up again, trying to ignore the cold cylinder against my head. It was a girl… woman actually, age was hard to guess but still young, her brown hair was in front of her face from where I was. A helmet covered the rest of the head, painted with markings I couldn't completely see from my position. If she would just look in my direction, then I might see her face and possibly recognize her.

"Sierra I'd thought you wanted him dead the most from all the people I know. What's stopping you?"

"I.."

Sierra! No way that it is her! Just the idea of the girl being Sierra made me feel happy, sad and betrayed at the same time. Happy that I might see her again, sad that she'd become a rebel and betrayed for what she did all those years ago.

"Sierra… is it really you?"

She turned her head, while cutting of her answer, towards me.

It was her.

The eyes, the face it was still Sierra but a nine year older version. Her expression was one of mostly anger and curiosity but also had some remnants of surprise left in it. She seemed to consider an appropriate answer but finally decided to just neutrally answer "Yes"

The man called Anythos coughed loudly interrupting my thoughts.

"So, Sierra I still need a reason, because else Dakka'll still be shooting this bastard."

Why she was defending me at all I did not understand but still beggars can't be choosers so I silently accepted her help.

"This is nerf shit, Sierra you know what he did. The only favour he deserves is a fast execution with a blaster." said the man, presumably Dakka, behind me.

"Well..." she hesitated not sure if defending my survival was worth it "...the thing is that I think that we could use him for information. 'Til now the Imperial ships we boarded were under the command of such low ranking officers that interrogating them wasn't really worth it, but captain Varey here is command of a capital type of star ship which makes him more valuable to us than the others. And if we got all we wanted we could still kill him." she added as an afterthought.

I probably should be feeling thankful for her trying to keep me alive, but after her betrayal and last words I'm not convinced that she's actually helping _me_ instead of just trying to get as much use out of me before my death.

"You made a good case there Sierra, you convinced me. It might be very beneficial for us to keep a man like him alive, for now."

Dakka sighed disappointed, not in mood to argue with his comrade in arms. The blaster left my head and the man walked back to where Anythos was standing.

I stood up slowly and tried walking back to my men.

"Halt!" Anythos said "before you're walking back to your crew I want to make a few things clear: first of all don't try to contact others we might have to kill all of you, second you and your men will be kept under constant supervision and will be prohibited from coming close to any of the ship's consoles, and lastly don't forget you're still our prisoner and that means no lollygagging." after that he walked off again to command his troops around, I really wanted to study their equipment but I had a duty to my crew so I instead walked over to them.

Firstly I saw lieutenant Watson and I walked towards him. "So lieutenant, are you and the men alright?"

"So far yes, nobody has been beaten and there hasn't been a conflict at all." he came closer to my ear and whispered "some of the men believe that the reason for this treatment is that they possibly want us to join."

I was surprised. Why would anyone want to join these terrorists? Not so long ago they destroyed the Death Star with all the people on it and they have carried out many assaults on us before that. Who would want to join them except criminals and traitors? I had no clue until I realised Sierra had also joined them so maybe there were more reasons than just those two.

I dismissed Watson and after that walked around the remains of my crew with whom I talked about the situation, until Anythos started to order his men around to the consoles, preparing the ship.

"Okay my fine comrades, our ship has landed in the hangar and it's now time to leave, set this victory's hyperspace-coordinates to the rendezvous point, we're going home!"

* * *

 **And now that you're finished with the chapter I'll be giving my thanks to the people who follow my story: iltanen, Hazardplay1911 and Madiba127**

 **Thank you all for reading, and from now on I'll be thanking every follower personally in the AN. Have a good day, GG Sauron out**


	9. Chapter 7: The Slaughter of Seaden

**Hey guys, here is another chapter, sorry sorry sorry for the delay but some stuff came up so it got delayed. Anyways I that you'll enjoy it, do have a fun time reading and finding the Easter eggs.**

* * *

"Captain, what was the slaughter of Seaden?" Watson asked.

"Watson, I'm not a captain anymore, I've lost the ship. All that I'm now is a confused man, captured by rebels." of course that wasn't an answer to Watson's question, but right now I didn't care anymore.

I was staring towards Anythos and Dakka. They intrigued me, both of them were a special kind of men. Both of them were trained soldiers, something that couldn't be said about most of the rebels here. Anythos had blue armour on, it looked a bit like the old clone trooper armour, on his shoulders and upper chest plate he also had carved in some white markings but I couldn't recognize them. His big black beard he had was hanging loose just like his hair, it looked wild and strong but didn't seem smart to have in battle. Next to all that he had some type of helmet clipped to his belt but I couldn't see that very well so instead I looked at his weapon, it was a DC-15a, famous from its use by the clones during the clone wars so it was surprising to see one of them still in use after nearly two decades.

The men next to him, Dakka was his name if I remembered correctly, was an even more intriguing soldier. Dakka was of average height and looked to be in his late forties so he didn't really look like an intimidating fighter, at least on first sight. The way he stood showed in him constant alertness, as if a threat might be coming from anyone and anywhere. His armour was also outstanding, a type I hadn't seen except in old holovids, it was the armour used by the elite forces in the Clone Army: the ARC's. How he got a hold of that I don't know, but I decided that it would be best not the ask, considering his coarse manners and the gun against my head.

"Sir, with all respect, but you're still my captain, ship or no ship I will always follow you blindly. But can you please answer my question: what was the Slaughter of Seaden?"

I sighed, I'd completely forgotten about Watson and his question. Seaden, greatest and worst triumph of my life.

"Well Watson, I'll tell you, but please try not to interrupt me….  
 _Four years earlier:_

 _In the two years after I got promoted to my own Acclamator not much had happened, I patrolled the regular routes and escorted Imperial ships. That was until we received a message from the garrison of Seaden, there was a rebel fleet attacking them so every Imperial ship in the sector was asked for assistance against the assaulting army. So there we went, my green crew and I, to glory and victory:_

"Captain, we're entering the system, any final orders?"

"Yes, divert the power from our weapons to overload our shields and scanners, I don't want to get in as a blind womprat."

My orders were followed and we went out of Hyperspace right into the midst of explosions and death. Right in front of my eyes a Victory class got shredded into pieces while it tried to get a broadside. Two squadrons of Z-95 flew over, hunting a group of TIEs. Through the remains of ships that got here before I did I was able to see the main front of the rebel fleet, it consisted of many different ships, from small corvettes to even some capital class ships. The fleet wasn't massive but it could easily handle the small patrol fleet trickling in one at the time. And then I realised the horrible trap we were stuck in: the small fleets would be ripped into pieces before reinforcements would arrive, and if you'd try to escape then your engines would be destroyed before you turned around completely, and going into hyperspace while facing the enemy would garanty a collision.

I stood there frozen in fear and indecision. The plan wasn't even that brilliant, it was just that we were too arrogant to form a fleet before the attack. I saw another Acclamator leaving Hyperspace, and I knew just us two wouldn't be enough.

"Try to get contact with other fleets, I want to know if a sizeable fleet is going to come in. Else… we might not make it."

At the same time an Interceptor-class frigate was flying towards the other Acclamator while he was firing torpedoes from his forward tubes. Even though the Interceptor was great for an assault roll, it had one enormous weakness, and that was that his sides and rear were as good as undefended against flanking forces. So I ordered to redirect power from the engines towards the Turbo Lasers and fired them all towards the Interceptor's front were his bridge and torpedo tubes were situated.

The lasers devastated the Interceptor, blasting through its shields and ripping the hull into bantha fodder. The other Acclamator was safe, at least for now. There was still a whole fleet of rebels to go.

"Sir, Commander Dentem of the 7th Outer Rim patrol fleet is contacting us."

"Send him through, this might be good news."

On the holotable a blue light flickered to live, forming the silhouette of the commander. This might be the good news I've been hoping for considering that our chance of surviving is far too low for my liking.

"Captain Varey? I'm Commander Dentem, are you by Seaden right now?"

"Yes.. Yes Sir. I've fallen in the same trap as the other ships. Their fleet is bigger than expected. They even have some Dreadnoughts and Assault Frigates MK I and II."

"Damn that's grim news to hear, right now my fleet is on its way to the system with some Victories and my flagship an Imperial-class Star Destroyer the"Hannibal". We'll probably arrive soon, but I'll need your assistance by distracting the Rebel fleet preceding our arrival in the system. Is that clear Captain?"

I didn't like that at all, distracting them meant being their target practice till Commander Dentem arrived. But he was my superior so I had to obey.

"Yes Sir, I.. I understand." I turned the projector off and walked with a bitter taste in my mouth back to the big view screen at the front of the bridge. Next to me stood our navigator droid B.E.N. even though he looked pretty old, he was still our ship's mascot.

"Sir" he said in his creaky voice "what are your orders? _The Warhammer_ is ready for your commands."

That's it! Why didn't I think about that before. _The Warhammer_ was an Acclamator MK II so it was equipped with very powerful orbital bombardment capacity's. But of course why should I use it for OB's when I can use against ships below me? That would make a truly powerful impact like.. A warhammer!

"B.E.N. I want the ship to speed across the battlefield and fly over their flagship that MK II Assault Frigate , we'll give them a nasty surprise!"

I ordered to reassign the power from the lasers to our deflector shields and most of all the engines, after that I ordered our TIE squadrons to fly around the ship too keep their bombers away.

We flew forward pretty fast and were unhindered until a corellian gunship attacked. Normally I'd dispatch orders to shoot it into oblivion but right now all the canons were deactivated so we flew on. But still every shot it made into _The Warhammer_ hurt me deeply but we had to keep flying on until we reached our destination. Slowly we arched upwards and flew towards the enemy's flagship. Luckily most of their ships were distracted by other ships like the Acclamator I saved so we still had a chance. But suddenly a whole swarm of old Hyena-class bombers flew in, ready to destroy my ship. Luckily most of the Hyena's were destroyed by our TIE's before they could let loose their deadly payload. A few came through our defense squadrons and destroyed our hangar though. The weird part was that those Hyenas were originally used by the CIS so I wondered how they came into the hands of this rebel attack force.

"Captain, Dentem's fleet will arrive in a minute time, he wants to know if the distraction will be ready before that. "

I laughed: "don't worry we'll give this rebel scum what they deserve, but please tell him not to dwindle too long."

The comms officer relayed the message while we slowly flew over the rebel's flagship. I also saw that they had an old MK I Acclamator too the right of us but it didn't matter, victory would soon be here.

"Sir, were now above the enemy's bridge, what are your orders?"

"I want the bombardment to fire at my command. Ready? …. FIRE!"

I heard the standard rumble of the Orbital Bombardment coming from the belly of the ship and I smiled savagely enjoying the idea of killing so many of them in a single volley.

Most of the blasts landed on the ship's front, destroying the bridge and main quarters until nothing was left of it except scrap metal. One laser missed and hit a Corellian Corvette, luckily the shot didn't go to waste.

Once I might've been horrified by this slaughter but after their attack on _The Prosecutor_ that vanished, sometimes my scar still hurt. Mostly when I look to the left or jerked my head up fast.

"Captain, commander Dentem's fleet has arrived!"

I looked at the scanners and I saw that it was true, the 7th patrol fleet had arrived, in addition of three ISD's. We cheered; we were saved and the rebel fleet would be destroyed!

* * *

 **And now that you're finished with the chapter I'll be giving my thanks to the people who follow my story: Cressida 18 , Torothai and Wotterthose. Thanks for following you guys, and I'll hope that you will enjoy the upcoming chapters too**


End file.
